wazoofandomcom-20200213-history
JFF
JFF is the legendary event that is a landmark of Wazoo. Each year, Wazoo all converge to Jamie O'Connell's house to premiere the latest skits, play dodgeball, and more. It has always served as an end of school party where Wazoo can bond together for one time before summer begins. JFF consists of a long list of traditions, some no longer performed. =Traditions= JFF, like all FF has its own signature trademarks. The Race Every year, a race is held from the school to J's house. The goal is to be the first out of final exams and to the event. So far, Jamie O'Connell stands undefeated. Charlie Lynch was a runner-up at JFF3 though, giving J a surprising run for his money. Dodgeball JFF also features a dodgeball tournement each year, Such teams as The Byrds (Byrdx) and Grotchballs have banded together in an attempt to be the dodgeball champs of each year's event, while the perenial runners up, the Guado Glories/Besaid Aurocks always fall one game short. Games are played in Jamie's front and back yard. The games are three on threes, tournment style with regulation dodgeball rules. Battle Of The Bands Each year, Wazoo's best bands come to J's basement to perform a short set. While originally the show was a real battle, now the sets serve as small atmospheric shows. Past bands have included 'Nuff Said, Flavour, Crow, Pete Day As A Band, and The Tangents. Skits As with every FF, JFF serves as Wazoo's Sundance. Various members come every year with a bunch of skits under their arms. The first JFF brought people such Wazoo classics as Real World, H, and others. Since then, the premieres have expanded in scale, bringing forth some current favorites such as Damien, Spoiler Alert, The Dream, The Dark Side, Final Frontier and many many more. Skit-Off Again, JFF always features a skit-off. While usually the most unsuccessful ones, some classics have come out of JFF such as The Shovel. Other products have included Panic! At The Disco, Stop Motion Skit, 12-Minute Bonanza, and more. =JFF 2007 Controversy= During a long period where no skits were being produced, people began wondering when exactly the 2007 edition of the event would take place. Some theotrized it would take place after graduation, while others believed it would be the last day for seniors. Others thought it would be around the time it normally is in the end of June. During a high school 'All Night Graduation' party, Jamie officially announced that the date would be two Fridays after that night. Controversy rose as everyone realized this was 'Relay For Life'. The date was temporarily changed until the week after. After a long time of debate, Jamie confusingly confirmed the date. Many were unsure about it and thus approached it cautiously. The only people to attend were Giovanni Colantonio, Andrew Thomas, and Maddie Meister. Jamie revealed that the event wasn't really happening and thus it was cancelled. A smaller gala was held instead. Attendees watched Bruce Lee: Fists Of Fury and Stomp The Yard. =JFF 2008 Controversy= In the summer of 2008, the men of Wazoo found themselves with an abundance of skits, the likes of which had not been seen since Wazoo's heyday. Thrilled, they immediately set to work on scheduling an FF to showcase these skits. When the first plan fell through, Jamie O'Connell stepped up and said that he would hold JFF. People were thrilled. Yet, he did not announce a date. While people waited with anticipation for this announcement, O'Connell continued to only give vague responses when asked, such as, "it will be when everyone is around". Eventually, Wazoo decided to hold an FF at Fred's house in the middle of July, and JFF would happen whenever Jamie announced, which, at that point, would have to be afterwards. No date was ever announced, and, like the year before, it never happened. =JFF= The first FF ever. It set the precedent for everything which was to come, and inspired many. Improv games were played after the skits were done, during which Jamie's light was broken. Skit Premieres *The Real World Season 1 *Ammon =JFF2= Battle of the Bands Performers *'Nuff Said *Crow *Flavour =JFF3= Skit Premieres *Making the Band Episode 8 *Salesman Part 3 *Final Frontier *J Is Dead Skit-Off Skits *The Shovel Battle of the Bands Performers *Pete Day As A Band *'Nuff Said *Crow/Gateway To Thousen =JFF: The Quatro= Skit Premieres *The Dream *The Dark Side *Damien 3 *The North Shore *Bushido Burrito 1+2 Skit-Off Skits *Panic! At The Disco *12-Minute Bonanza *The Dev Story *Stop Motion Skit